


2 Chronicles

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [8]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla's thoughts on her abortion and salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense if you've read the novelization.

If my people, which are called by my name, shall humble themselves, and pray, and seek my face, and turn from their wicked ways; then will I hear from heaven, and will forgive their sin, and will heal their land. ~ 2 Chronicles 7:14 (KJV)

* * *

Kayla had been so sure it was the right thing to do at the time. She had been young, naïve, and alone; a baby hadn't been a part of her plan. She'd had dreams that were already too big to include raising a child, or even carrying one to term. So she'd had an abortion.

And that had chipped away at her soul for years.

She'd been so proud, so scared, and so determined, and looking back she realized that she hadn't even really thought it through before she'd had it done. For two years afterward, she'd gone about her life, outwardly pretending that nothing had changed while feeling more broken than ever inside.

Then her grandmother had called her up and practically begged her to attend Easter services with her. Realizing that the old woman wasn't going to be dissuaded, Kayla had given in.

As a child, she'd gone to church often enough to have sat under the salvation message numerous times, but she truly _heard_ it for the first time on that Easter. The emotional walls that she'd spent years erecting had crumbled during that service. She'd prayed – really prayed – for the first time, throwing her tattered shreds of a life at Jesus' feet and begging Him to forgive her for all she'd done against Him.

And He had forgiven her that day of everything that hated herself for. That was the day the unseen scars left on her heart from her abortion had finally healed.


End file.
